Śpiewasz czy wylatujesz?
Tori: Moi drodzy kochani widzowie! Udała w powietrzu, że tuli. '' '''Tori:' Dzisiaj będzie cudowny dzień! Bucky: 'Dla mnie już jest! ''Przeliczał swoją wypłatę. '''Tori: '''Musisz teraz? '''Bucky: Od kiedy mnie zatrudniłaś nie widziałem tyle pieniędzy! I dziwisz się że.. Nagle zatkała mu usta. Tori: 'Nie wypominaj jego imienia... nigdy! ''Zauwazył, że mówiła poważnie i zrezygnował. W ciszy dalej przeliczał. '''Tori: Ale czas na wstęp! Więc... ostatnio w Nowych na Planie. Uczestnicy przekonali się co to znaczy sport! Albo raczej co to parodia tego przerażającego bytu, ale sprawiającego, że ciała chłopaków są cudowne! Bucky: Mówisz tak bo sama musisz.. Nagle nim miotła wbijając w ścianę. Nie tracąc uśmiechu kontynuowała. Tori: '''Zawodnicy zmierzyli się w pięciu dramatycznych konkurencjach! Oczywiście innym szło lepiej. Innym gorzej. Ta... popieściło ich prądem. Powpadali do rowów, dostali cios w szczękę, zaliczyli upadek na deskę w błoto, trochę się potłukli jak zwykle.. No i znowu nie dostosowałam się do ograniczeń... podwyższą mi przez to rangę wiekową programu! Ale to moje zmartwienie.. No Zabójczy Aktorzy Wygrali. '''Bucky: Przebojowi.. i nie wygrali tylko przegrali.. Tori: '''Czy tam Przebojowi Aktorzy przegrali i wywalili z drużyny jedną z osób która odciągała wzrok od tych jaszczurów z drugiej drużyny. '''Bucky: '''A to już nie było miłe. '''Tori: Nie komentuj! No.. więc on odpadł na dramatycznej ceremonii i przekonamy się wkrótce kto odpadnie kolejny w.. Nowych na Planie! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Plac 130px130px ''Ranek był dla zawodników dość nieprzyjemny. Czekali dłuższą chwilę na Tori. Zaczynało im się powoli nudzić. '''Hernando: '''Ziomalko! '''Pamela: Paskudniku.. odczep się! Łaził za nią pewnym krokiem. Hernando: Luzik chce bliżej poznać nowe panienki! Pamela: 'Ale ja cię nie chcę poznawać.. ''Wystawiła w niego zdjęcie Justina. '''Pamela: Obroń mnie Justinku! W imię Disneya popadnij w niesławę po programie! Ellen: Ona rzuca klątwę! Podekscytowana wskazywała na nią. Georgia: Klątwa? Serio!? Znużona opiekała sobie piankę nad ogniskiem. Gergia: Na serio jak możesz w klątwy wierzyć. Ellen: Du wisst was chcesz! Ale ich wierzę w klątwy a ona jedną rzuca! Georgia: '''Proszę nie żartujmy. Żyjemy w XX wieku a nie w Średniowieczu.. '''Rufus: Próbowanie coś jej wyjaśniać jest.. Zauważył jej spojrzenie w swoim kierunku. Rufus: 'Jak ja.. ''Skupiła się na pieczeniu odwracając wzrok. '''Georgia: '''Ehh.. '''Ellen: Ich habe jeszcze dziwne wrażenie. Za nią pojawiła się Rouse, która się niemo śmiała. Ellen: Że jestem obserwowana. Rouse wystawiła coś ala pistolet gotowy do wystrzelenia. Ellen: 'Że ich musi być zniszczone! ''Nagle jej broń zaczęła dymić i wkurzona uderzała w nią. 'Ellen: '''Das ist bardzo blisko. ''Odwróciła się, a Rouse zniknęła z pola widzenia. '''Georgia: Najpewniej tak.. Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Ona mówiła o klątwie! Klątwie z kosmosu która dopadła mą skonfiskowaną broń! To jest okropne! '''Vince: '''Ahhh! Porankiem czuć tą świeżą woń. ''Głęboko westchnął rozmyślając o otaczającej go scenerii. 'Vince: '''Coś się dzieje? ''Odgarnął włosy na twarzy Joqline. '''Joqline: Wiesz.. na razie nie jestem skora do rozmów.. Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): Z nim tym bardziej.. najpierw Cassie ma mi wyjaśnić wszystko! Silvi: Po co nas zebrała od razu? Pedro: A co mnie to! Cassie: Właśnie sama chcę wiedzieć czemu. Pedro: Twoje zdanie najmniej mnie obchodzi. Cassie: Kogokolwiek obchodzi? Pedro: 'Tylko Johna! ''Przytulił go. '''John: '''Taa… '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zachowuje się dziwnie odkąd mu wtedy.. no skopałem. Tori: 'Heeeeeeloł kochani! ''Podjechała do nich uszczęśliwiona. '''Marcus: '''Co znowu? '''Tori: '''Dzisiaj nie dam wam wolnego poranka! Od razu zaczniemy zadanko! '''Ellen: '''Ja! Po raz pierwszy wcześnie. '''Hernando: '''Odlot! Już jestem i od razu weselej! '''Georgia: '''Nie mów czegoś czego pożałujesz… '''Derek: '''To brzmi prawie jak groźba. '''Georgia: Wydaje ci się. Tori: 'Czy wy kiedyś… ''Trzasnęła drzwiczkami od pojazdu. '''Tori: ZAMYKACIE SWOJE PAPY! Zawodnicy zamilkli. Tori: 'Dobrze. Od razu lepiej. Więc zadanie zaczniemy znacznie wcześniej bo jest wyjątkowe! Wyjątkowo cudne dla mnie. I dla was pewnie też.. Macie dzisiaj wolne tak jakby. ''Wybuchła radość zawodników. '''Derek: Ale czemu się cieszyć, skoro zadanie ma? Pamela: 'Właśnie.. ''Spoglądała na telefon. '''Pamela: Smutaśnie jest! Bucky nagle wyskoczył w błyszczącym garniturze. '' '''Tori: '''W sumie zadanie jest proste. Możecie się zachowywać normalnie itp.Ale! ''Rozdarła z siebie ubrania, mając pod sobą podobny kostium. Tori: 'Dzisiaj jest dzień musicalowy! Czas na śpiewy i tańce! ''Zaczęła lecieć muzyka. Oboje zaczęli tańczyć. Wkrótce pozostali dołączali. full|center|335 px '''Tori: Ależ było frajdy! Podniecona skakała z radości. Pozostałe dziewczyny poza Rouse i Ellen same wpadły w radość. Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Was ist głupie na świecie! Właśnie das musicale! '''Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Pfff takie śpiewanie tylko sprawia, że ludzi się odmóżdżają… muszę zapobiec temu! Nie mogę wpaść w pułapkę tego chorego systemu! Kosmici… tak.. to ich broń! '''Tori: '''To nie będzie oceniane, ale wiecie o co chodzi! ''Zakręciła się wesoło. 'Tori: 'Śpiew to zabawa! Klasnęła radośnie. 'Tori: '''Ja będę was obserwowała przez cały czas! Wraz z moimi kamerami. Która drużyna w mojej ocenie wypadnie lepiej wygra zadanko! '''Noel: '''To jest.. '''Pedro: '''Chyba łatwe.. ''Wciąż machał rękami. J'ohn: '''Na serio? '''Tori: '''Ja zmykam! Macie wolne do wieczora. Wieczorem ponownie spotkamy się na placu gdzie dowiecie się kto wygra. Jedna osoba zostanie odesłana do domu. Zwycięzcy wygrają specjalną nagrodę! Wycieczkę na premierę jednego z musicali! ''Dziewczyny znowu zaczęły piszczeć, poza dwoma wyjątkami. '''Tori: Więc ja odjeżdżam! Miłego śpiewu! Stołówka 130px130px Część zawodników poszła na chwilę do stołówki na śniadanie. Cassie: 'Świetnie wymyśliła z śpiewem. ''Pierwszy raz od pobytu w show się uśmiechała. 'Rouse: 'Śpiewanie… zebrało się.. 'Georgia: '''Ja na pewno nie będę śpiewała.. no może dla dobra drużyny '''Derek: '''Sam nie mam w tym sprawy. '''Cassie: '''Każdy przecież.. '''Derek: '''Chwilka.. ''Chwycił szklankę próbując zaśpiewać, ta nagle pękła. '''Cassie: Auć.. Noel: 'A ja kocham czasem pośpiewać! ''Nakładał sobie jedzenie. 'Rufus: '''Naprawdę? ''Nagle Noel go złapał i zaczął śpiewać. full|center|335 px '''Hernando: Możesz mnie puścić? Noel: '''Podebrałeś frytki! '''Rufus: '''Zmyślasz! '''Noel: Widziałem.. Szarpali się bez namysłu. W końcu odpuścili po chwili. Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'O nie! Już zaczynają pranie mózgów! Trzeba załatwić ochronę... '''Rufus: '''Co za pajac.. '''Rouse: '''Ty.. potrzebujesz.. ''Miała w ręce jakiś sylikownowy przedmiot wyglądajacy jak miska. '''Rufus: O rany... Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Najpierw on ze mną tańczy i śpiewa mi o jedzeniu... a teraz.. Ciągnęła go po ziemi. On sam próbował chwycić się podłogi. Rouse: '''Terapia! '''Rufus: Nieeee! W międzyczasie niektórzy postanowili zjeść sobie specjały kuchenne. Cassie: Mhhh! Z niedowierzaniem spoglądała na danie. Cassie: 'Przepięknie wygląda! '''Noel: '''I pachnie.. ''Wąchnął potrawę. 'Noel: '''Aż ślinka leci. Może trzeba było na to spojrzeć zamiast na frytki? '''Bucky: '''Jesteście za mili. ''Uśmiechnął się wesoło. '''Joqline: '''Na wyspie też takie specjały były? '''Cassie: '''Specjały? '''Noel: '''Nawet nie warte były podkradania. '''Cassie: Podkradania? Znowu wróciłeś? Noel: No przecież, że nie! Cassie: Mam nadzieję.. Noel: Wciąż pamiętam naszą miłą rozmowę. Cassie nagle zatkało. Noel: W tej kryjówce. Cassie: '''Cóż sytuacja wymagała niekonwencjonalnych zadań. '''Joqline: Mieliście razem tyle fajnych przygód w sezonie. Poznaliście wiele ludzi.. Cassie: '''Niektórych to szkoda poznawać. '''Noel: Dokładnie.. wciąż Marcus mnie przeraża. Cassie się znowu zatkała. Noel: '''Spokojnie bo się zakrztusisz. '''Cassie: '''A obiecałam rozmowę z Joqline na osobności. Mógłbyś? '''Noel: Pewnie.. Wziął swój talerz i poszedł sobie jeść na zewnątrz. Cassie: '''Więc o czym.. '''Joqline: '''Marcus. '''Cassie: '''Dobrze.. co chc.. '''Joqline: '''Chodzisz z nim. '''Cassie: Tak.. to miała być rozmowa. Joqline: Wiem, ale wciąż mnie kłamiesz! Wciąż kręcisz!? Ja liczyłam, że naprawdę możemy się przyjaźnić. Cassie: Inaczej się to potoczyło.. ja go pokochałam.. Joqline: Wiedziałaś, że go nie znoszę.. Cassie: '''Mówiłam ci o uczuciach do niego. '''Joqline: Nie wzięłam tego na poważnie! Może pośpieszyłam się z tym! Cassie: '''Widocznie! A tak szczerze, chciałam mieć tylko zagwarantowany sojusz! Po ostatniej grze potrzebowałam! '''Joqline: '''I pomyślałaś o Noelu którego nienawidzą i o dziewczynie której nikt nie kojarzy! '''Cassie: '''Samo to przyszło! '''Joqline: Wiesz.. Wkurzyła się i wstała. Joqline: '''Jesteście siebie nawzajem warci. Silvi dobrze powiedziała. '''Cassie: '''Kto!? '''Joqline: Nie udawaj głuchej.. wiesz o kogo chodzi. Spoglądały na siebie złowrogo. Altanka 130px130px Dumna z siebie Silvi siedziała w altance popijają kawę. '' '''Silvi: '''W końcu.. ''Sięgnęła po filiżankę. Silvi: Można odpocząć po tym czekaniu... Ktoś inny sięgnął po filiżankę. Silvi: Mhm… Sączyła delikatnie łykiem. Silvi: 'Wybornie czyż nie? ''Zaśmiała się. 'Silvi: '''No tak.. interes masz. ''Spoglądała na Marcusa, który ukradkiem szedł za nią po wspólnym występie. '''Marcus: Dokładnie. Powiedz, bo mam takie wrażenie.. co kombinujesz? Silvi: 'Ja? Kombinować? ''Znowu się zaśmiała. '''Silvi: Ależ ja nic nie planuję. Marcus: '''Proszę cię! Pamiętam przed czym ostrzegałaś. Poza tym Cassie cię przejrzała. '''Silvi: Przejrzała? Proszę… co ona wie. Marcus: Nie doceniasz jej. Silvi: Doceniać? Pfff… po dzisiejszym dniu jej nie będzie. W końcu plan muszę realizować. Marcus:' '''Sama się przyznajesz. '''Silvi:' Trzeba zachowywać grę pozorów. Marcus: '''Pozory? Nawet się z tym nie kryjesz! '''Silvi: A powinnam? Zresztą.. wiesz jaka mniej więcej byłam. Marcus: I dlatego czas na mój ruch. Silvi: '''Masz w ogóle szansę? '''Marcus: Pewnie! Jeśli nawet mnie nienawidzą, to jednak rozsądniej jest zrobić coś co jest im na rękę. S'i'lvi: '''Przekonamy się niebawem. Odstawiła filiżankę. Silvi: 'Ja pójdę do swojej drużyny. Przedstawię się twojemu nabytkowi z nieco cieplejszej strony. ''Wrednie się uśmiechnęła i odeszła do swojej przyczepy. '''Marcus: Szlak by to.. Wkurzony walnął w stół. Marcus: '''Ma plan.. szlak.. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zmarnował mój czas na tą gadaninę. Ale przynajmniej kawa zasmakowała. Smakiem jego desperacji. Silvi szła wrednie się śmiejąc. Zaczęła śpiewać w międzyczasie. full|center|335 px Marcus: No to będzie zabawa. Szedł spokojnym krokiem. Marcus: Muahaha! Wystawił ręce. Marcus: 'W końcu... ''Sam zaczyna śpiewać. full|center|335 px 'Marcus: '''Ahh.. jak to miło. Gdy wrogów się ma. ''Szybko postanowił iść do Cassie. Przyczepa Aktorów 130px John jak i Pedro na chwilę postanowili wejść do przyczepy. '''Pedro: Co za szajski pomysł. John: Czy ja wiem. Dla mnie spoko. Pedro: Pewnie.. znam cię! Pamiętaj.. Wziął naboje do swojego pistoletu. John: 'Spokojnie. Nie dostanę napadu. '''Pedro: '''Chyba? '''John: '''Na pewno.. ''Machnął swobodnie ręką. '''Pedro: '''A wracając do sprawy. Jak śmiesz... śmiesz mnie upokarzać! '''John: Upokarzać? Przecież traktuję cię jak kumpla! Pedro: Czy na pewno? Spoglądał na niego złym wzrokiem. Ten nie okazał słabości. Pedro: Dobra znasz mnie. Uśmiał się i ładował naboje. Pedro: 'To co czas jakieś show dać? ''Zakręcił rewolwerem. John jakby zrobił się dzikszy. 'Pedro: '''Co myślisz? ''Nagle na jego głowie znalazła się torba. Próbował się wydostać, ale to nie miało sensu. 'Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ta.. ma trochę uraz po tym jak męczyłem go jedną piosenką. ''W tle zaczęła lecieć melodia. full|center|335 px John z workiem z Pedro zaczął się skradać. Przemknął się się między scenerię. Zauważył przechodzącego Marcusa. Sprytnie go uniknął wyskokiem. Biegł dalej do alejki. Tam widział jak Rouse próbuje odmużdzyć Rufusa. Przymnął oczy i rzucił kamieniem. Odwróciła się ich uwaga. Wbiegł i ich również ogłuszył. Schował do worka i biegł dalej aż znalazł klatkę do której ich włożył. Cała trójka coś wrzeszczała, ale molodia ją zakłócała. John wrednie spoglądał się w kadr. Założył gangsterską czapę i przekręcił nią. Zapalił cygaro które zabrał Pedro i ruszył dalej. Przyczepa Stażystów 130px Część drużyny siedziała sobie w przyczepie. '''Pamela: Łiii! Całowała zdjęcie Justina. Pamela: Jak ja kocham takie zadania! Całowała dalej. Ellen: Du dobrze się czujesz? Pamela: Bardzo! Kocham takie zadanko i normalnie powstrzymać się nie mogłam. Przytuliła się do zjęcia. Pamela: Awww... jak ja go kocham. Ellen: Zdjęcie? Pamela: 'Nie! Tą osobę! ''Delikatnie dotykała zdjęcie włosami. '''Ellen: Das ist sehr krank. Pamela: Nie miałaś nigdy chłopaka? Ellen: 'Ich? Ahh ich.. no może. '''Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Jak ich mam jej powiedzieć, że nie miałam! Warum ich jeszcze siedzę tu z nią. Ah ja! Unikam singen! '''Pamela: '''Uuu jak słodko! ''Nagle zrobiło się jej smutno. '''Pamela: '''Ale jednaj rzeczy nie zrobił.. '''Ellen: Jakiej? Pamela: 'Może to.. ''Zaczynała lecieć melodyjka. '''Ellen: Nein! Nie zdążyła jej powstrzymać. Zaczęła śpiewać. full|center|335 pxEllen: A to drań! Pamela: 'Nie zadzwonił jeszcze.. ''Załamała się. '''Pamel: Ahhh Justinie Russo! Zadzwoń! Nagle ktoś się włamała do nich. Dziewczyny były zdezorientowane. Zostały obie pojmane. Ellen się nie opierała bo pomyślała, że uniknie śpiewu. Pamela załamana ściskała zdjęcie i spoglądała na telefon. Stołówka 130px130px Na stołówce dalej panowałą napięta atmosfera. Joqline: 'Więc? '''Cassie: '''Tak chodzę z nim... ''Ciekawi rozwoju sytuacji Georgia i Derek nasłuchiwali się. '''Joqline: Dlaczego to skrywałaś! Cassie: 'A jakbyś zareagowała!? '''Joqline: '''Nie jak teraz! Złością! '''Cassie: '''Mówiłaś mi, że go nie znosisz! '''Joqline: '''I to dlatego? ''Załamała się. 'Joqline: '''Dlatego chciałaś się przyjażnić? '''Noel: '''Nie.. to nieprawda! '''Cassie: '''Po części.. ''Nerwowo złapała się za ramię. 'Joqline: '''Jesteś warta niego... ''Po policzku spłynęła jej łza. Postanowiła wybiec. Minęła właśnie wchodzącego Marcusa. '''Marcus: '''Cassie.. no sprawa jest.. '''Cassie: Eh... Załamana wstała. Noel: 'Co ty.. jak? Nie pamiętasz jak traktował cię, mnie i innych w finale? Półfinale czy odcinki wcześniej!? '''Cassie: '''To moja decyzja.. ''Podeszła do niego i chwycili się za ręce. '''Marcus: A ty.. spróbuj komentować. Wbił lodowate spojrzenie w niego. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ona prawdę mówiła.. Nie możemy ufać jej! Nie możemy! Nie! Trzeba ją wywalić jaknajszybciej. '''Noel: To ja.. a... Zasmucony poszedł wziąć dokładkę. '' '''Derek: '''To bylo takie smutne.. ''Był widocznie przygnębiony sytuacją. '' '''Georgia: '''Ale to ich sprawy. W jednym się zgodzę. '''Derek: '''W tym, że Marcus się nie zmieni? '''Georgia: '''Dokładnie. '''Derek: '''Ale właśnie myślisz stereotypowo! '''Georgia: '''Po części kieruje się faktami. Sama dla mnie nie okazała się być miła. '''Derek: '''Ale jest coś takiego jak druga szansa! '''Georgia: '''Proszę.. takie rzeczy tylko w bajce. '''Derek:' Nie tylko! Nie tylko w tym dziele tak jest, ani nawet nie w dziełach! Georgia: 'Będziesz mnie pouczał? Po prostu widzisz jak jest. '''Derek: '''Może.. ale.. ''Przglądał się. '''Derek: '''Może jest inaczej. '''Georgia: Prawda jest taka, że nawet jak wpadli w miłosne gry to i tak są zgnili jak byli wcześniej. Derek: 'Wiesz, ze o to mi nie chodzi! '''Georgia: '''Chciałeś do tego zmierzyć. ''Wzięła ostatniego gryza. 'Georgia: '''Sugerujesz mi coś? '''Derek: '''Nie już nic.. ''Sam kończył swoje jedzenie. '''Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Bez przesady. Dlaczego ludzi reagują tak przesadnie. To nie moje sprawy, ale w końcu o nich mówi się w telewizji a to jest jeszcze gorsze. '''Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Rany.. czasem jest za uczciwy.. za bardzo. Narobi nam wiele kłopotów. Trzeba mieć oko na niego. '''Georgia: '''To co? Mam propozycję. Pójdziemy do przyczepy? '''Derek: '''Występ jakiś? '''Georgia: '''No mimo antytalentu śpiewackiego powinniśmy coś zaśpiewać. '''Derek: Racja. Warto się zabrać. Odstawił naczyna na miejsce i razem poszli do przyczepy. Noel wrócił z dokładką i sam usiadł. Noel: Bez ludzi.. w końcu! Zaczął się zajadać. Noel: Czasem fajnie posiedzieć samemu! Wziął gryza gdy nadle zobaczył tylko ciemność. '' Plac 130px ''Załamana Joqline siadła sobie przy ognisku. Joqline: 'Niech to.. ''Uderzyła nogą w jeden z kamieni. 'Vince: '''Cóż się kochana stało? ''Przysiadł się do niej. Sam był zajęty rozpalaniem ognia. '''Joqline: '''Nic.. ''Odwróciła się widząc jak Marcus i Cassie gdzieś się udają. '' '''Vince: '''Czuć od ciebie woń złości i wkurzenia. Wyzwól się z tego. '''Joqline: '''Nie będę się wyzwalała podrywaczowi. '''Vince: Ależ ja nie podrywam ciebie. Joqline: 'Naprawdę? ''Zaśmiała się z żartu. 'Joqline: '''Ty i ja? Na serio? '''Vince: '''To zabrzmiało lepiej w twych ustach. '''Joqline: '''A daj spokój. ''Odsunęła się od niego. 'Joqline: '''Gdzie ja z tobą. A właściwie.. ''Zastanawiała się nad tym. 'Joqline: '''Po co rozpalasz ognisko? ''On kucnął i rozpalał ogień. 'Vince: '''Dzisiejszy dzień, mimo że letni to jednak sprawia wrażenie jesiennego. Chcę by zagościło letnie czerwone ciepełko, a nie ponura żółć jesieni. '''Joqline: '''Więc lubisz lato? Ja w sumie też. ''Zauroczyła się tym, ale próbowała nie dać tego po sobie poznać. '''Vince: Ja również, dziękuję. Joqline: A za co? Vince: 'Nazwałaś mnie podrywaczem. To zaleta. '''Joqline: '''Nie gniewasz się? '''Vince: '''Wiesz wcześniej byłem inny... ale teraz.. ''Zaczęła rozbmiewać melodia. full|center|335 px '''Vince: To prawda. Joqline: 'A jednak.. nieco zadufany w sobie. '''Vince: '''Ależ nie chciałem być... ''Chciał jej powiedzieć, ale wkurzyłą się i odeszła. 'Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Co ze mną nie tak.. co z nim nie tak. ''Uciekała, aż w końcu zostawiła go samego. Gdzieś na planie lasu 130px130px ''Marcus razem z Cassie znowu siedli sobie w ulubionym miejscu. '' '''Cassie: Ajj dobrze, że jesteś. Oboje siadli. Marcus: 'Jechali po tobie? Jak tak to pojadę po nich i ro walcem. ''Miał w oczach wybitą złość. 'Cassie: '''To za drastyczne. Ale.. ''Zmartwiona patrzała na niego. '''Cassie: '''Coś czuję, że sojusz się rozpadł no i... '''Marcus: Tak? Cassie: 'Podle się czuję.. chciałam się ciebie pozbyć z ich pomocą. '''Marcus: '''Hah! ''Zarzucił ręcę i się położył wygodnie. '''Marcus: '''Przyzwyczajony jestem. '''Cassie: '''Nie wściekasz się? '''Marcus: '''To gra w końcu. A każdemu zdarzy się oszukać. '''Cassie: A gdzie zniknąłeś na chwilę? Marcus: Musiałem coś załatwić z pewną osóbką, ale spoko jest. No i chyba chcą mnie wywalić. Przydałoby się. Cassie: Zaśpiewać? Marcus: Nom. Cassie: 'Więc? ''Zaczęła rozbrzmiewać muzyka. Oboje utonęli w śpiewie. full|center|335 pxOboje ściskali się w ramionach. '''Cassie: Naprawdę świetnie śpiewasz. Marcus: Wiesz co.. Cassie: Tak? Spoglądała mu czule w oczy. Marcus: 'Nawet nie wymuszałem się. ''Pocałował ją namiętnie. '''Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Czuję się jak prawdziwa księżniczka. Owww! To najlepszy dzień w tym show! Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Hah.. a jednak mam serce. Może nie jestem skazany.. taa jasne. Wciąż będę zły. '''Cassie: Jesteś.. Marcus: Nie mów nic! Dzisiaj ja jestem panem. Całowali się dalej. Więzienie 130px130px Właśnie przybył wrzucając kolejnych pojmanych. Pedro: 'John! ''Szarpał za kraty. '''Pedro: '''Opanuj się! '''John: '''Wiesz.. nie! Teraz nie. '''Noel: '''On mnie przeraża... '''Ellen: Ich nie... Spokojnie siedziała sobie w kącie. Ellen: '''Nie muszę śpiewać! '''Hernando: A ja chyba śpiewałem czy nie? Noel: '''Ej ja chcę jeszcze śpiewać.. '''Pamela: Justin do mnie nie zadzwonił.. Panicznie spoglądała się w telefon. John: 'Trochę odpoczniecie sobie. Ja ruszam dalej. ''Zamknął klatkę i szedł dalej. '''Pedro: Nie zostawiaj mnie z nimi! John: 'Hah jasne.. ''Mrugnął mu, ale ten nie skojarzył nic. '''Pedro: Wystrzelę cię! Zaczął strzelać ale miał w naboju ślepaki. Pedro: Nosz cholera.. John: Ehh.. ruszam, a wy macie zostać. Zarzucił torbę i dalej szedł wszystkich łapać. Ellen; Was er hat? Pedro: Parcie na bycie gwiazdą.. to ma.. Wkurzony złapał go. John: Puść.. Pedro: 'Nie ma mowy! ''Wyszarpał się i pobiegł dalej. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): On się martwi a ja działał dla dobra zadania. Jeszcze jedną czy dwie osoby i dobrze będzie. Niedaleko domku prowadzącej 130px130px Musiała chwilę pobyć sama. Znajdowała się niedaleko domku prowadzącej. Siadła sobie na boku. Joqline: Dlaczego? Załamana spoglądała w różne strony. Joqline: 'Jestem bezużyteczna dla drużyny.. ''Przekręciła się na bok. '''Joqline: Okazało się, że moja przyjaciółka jest fałszywa. Ścierała łzy. Joqline: Tani podrywacz mnie podrywa w dodatku! Jednak nie załamała się. Joqline: Może jednak.. Dotknęła się w serce. Joqline: Zaraz.. chwila.. Spojrzała w niebo. Joqline: Zapomnij o tym.. nie ma mowy! Wygrażała aż nogą zsunęła się do stawu. Joqline: 'Ona ma staw przy domku!? Nieważne.. ja nie.. ''Stażyści zaczęli coś nucić. '''Joqline: Nie.. Zaczęła lecieć melodia i zaczęła śpiewać. full|center|335 pxVince: Więc.. Obróciła się zaniepokojona. Joqline: '''Słuchałeś mnie? '''Vince: Ostatnie słowa. Joqline: '''To dobrze... '''Vince: '''Miłość jest piękna.. '''Joqline: Ale nie z tobą. Złapał ją w swoje ramiona. Vince: '''Proszę.. serce ci powinno pomóc. ''Delikatnie dotnął ją w serce. '' '''Vince: '''Powiec... co ci mówi? '''Joqline: Ono.. ono.. Cała była rozpalona i miała zacząć mówić. Jednak nagle rozległa się melodia i nagle zostali oboje schwytani. '' Domek Stażystów 130px ''W międzyczasie Georgia z Derekiem postanowili siedzieć sobie u siebie w domku. Derek: To co takiego? Georgia: Zaraz.. Zaczęła przeglądać rzeczy. Georgia: Wydaje ci się coś dziwnego? Derek: '''No Pamela zdjęcie swoje zostawiła. '''Georgia: Nie o nią chodzi! Ellen nie ma.. Derek: Może gdzieś poszła? Georgia: Ehhh.. Derek: 'A właśnie to co mamy robić? '''Georgia: '''Więc! Dokładniej mówiąc. ''Nagle ją wyprzedził. '''Derek: To może... Zaczynała lecieć melodia Derek: No to.. Wziął pudełko z grą i zaczął śpiewać. full|center|335 pxGeorgia: 'Ja to miałam zaśpiewać.. ''Załamała się lekko.. '''Derek: Jest czas. Możemy chwilę pograć. Rozłożył planszówkę i grali, przez dość długi czas. Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Przyznaję, że uwielbiam takie wyzwania! Znacznie ciekawsze niż latanie za piłką. '''Derek: Ostatnie pytanie było nawet łatwe. Georgia: '''Tak sądzisz? '''Derek: '''Nom.. '''Georgia: A na nim poległeś. Derek: No.. lepiej na innych rzeczach się znam. Georgia: 'To proste słówko! Wyjaśnię ci dokładnie. ''Powiedziała z niechęcią. 'Georgia: '''Trzeba by coś zaśpiewać... ''Zaczęła lecieć melodia. center|335px '''Derek: '''Teraz znacznie więcej wiem. Dziękuję! '''Georgia: Wiem, że wiedziałeś.. Derek: '''Prawda, ale potem gra mi się znużyła. '''Georgia: Miłe to było. Derek: Tak sądzisz? Rzuciła planszą. Georgia: I to mnie... Nagle ktoś wpadł. Derek: Co do? Zostalu oboje złapani w sidła. Więzienie 130px130px Powoli się zbliżał wieczór. Większość uwięzionych spokojnie sobie siedziała. Noel: Ej.. Chwyciła za rękę Rufusa. Rufus: Co? Noel: '''Oszukujesz! '''Rufus: '''Jak ty rozdanie temu! '''Pamela: Łiii sam karty... Spoglądała na serduszka na kartach. Pamela: To znak od tego dla mnie i Justina! Machnęła ręką jakby dzwoniła. Pamela: '''Kocham cię! Zadzwoń! '''Ellen: Das ist nudne.. Wrzuceni zostali ostatni zawodnicy. '''J'ohn: No.. '''Vince: '''Ależ to było brutalne... '''Joqline: Po coś to zrobił! Derek: Przerwałeś nam... John: Chcecie wiedzieć dlaczego? Pedro: 'Tak... ''Pewny siebie stanął przy kracie. '''John: Hah! Zaczęła lecieć melodia. full|center|335 pxEllen: Gut.. Sehr Gut! Rouse: 'Pojmał łowczynię… to naprawdę.. nie! ''Zmartwiła się. 'Rouse: '''Nie jestem łowczynią? To kim.. '''Pamela: '''A ja nie mam zdjęcia! ''Obie się tuliły i zaczęły płakać. '''Pedro: Co więc teraz? John: 'Co zrobię? Powiedzmy.. ''Nagle machnął ręką. Większość osób się przeraziła, a on otworzył im wyjście. '''John: '''W sumie nic! Miał wyjść fajny występ i chciałem cię nastraszyć. '''Pedro: '''Ty mnie? '''John: '''Num. ''Śmiał się wesoło, Pedro rzucił się na niego i oboje zaczęli się zaczepiać jak bracia. Usłyszeli nagle wezwanie by wszyscy na placu się pojawili. '' '''Derek: Już wieczór? Myślałem, że wolniej to mija... John: Długo ciągnięcie was w worku mi zajęło. Heh.. Vince: 'Ale wspaniała puenta na koniec! ''Zaczął bić brawo jak i reszta. '''John: Oh tam! Wieczór, Plac 130px130px Zawodnicy zostali sprowadzeni. Marcus z Cassie również usłyszeli wezwanie. Jedynie Silvi została siłą doprowadzona, ze względu, że zasnęła po długim relaksie. Tori: '''Przewspaniały musical! '''Joqline: '''Tak sądzę. '''Vince: Wciąż się denerwujesz na mnie? Joqline: 'A kto się tobą ma przejmować? ''Spoglądała mu czule w oczy. 'Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Pewnie. Bardzo się mną nie przejmuje. Jest urocza! '''Tori: '''Cisza! Za bardzo się na was skupiliśmy. '''Bucky: '''Nawet czasu odpoczynku nie miałem.. ''Zmęczony padł na ziemię. '''Tori: Zamęczyliście mi go! Georgia: '''Sama kazałaś mu nam pomagać! '''Tori: Winy nie wolno zganiać. Pomogła mu wstać. Tori: A właśnie… Stażyści? Wszyscy wyglądali na przejętych. Tori: '''Wasze występy i scenki wyszły.. naprawdę sztucznie! Wy przegrywacie. '''Georgia: '''Sztucznie! A John... nosz.. '''Tori: Ciii! Oni byli lepsi i tak! Więc zamilknij... Georgia: '''Ustawiasz show... '''Tori: Może.. ale teraz.. piosenka końcowa! Wzięła gitarę i zaczęła grać. Wszyscy zaczęli śpiwać. full|center|335 px Georgia: 'Co to za aluzja miała być! ''Wkurzona spoglądała się na wszystkich. 'Tori: '''proszę cię! Miałam ochotę sama zaśpiewać. ''Wrednie się spojrzała. '''Tori: '''Więc… Stażyści do zobaczenia na eliminacjach! '''Marcus: Możesz odpuścić.. Georgia: Plan się.. Derek: '''Plan!? '''Georgia: '''Wiesz.. każdy go wywali. '''Derek: Mogłaś powiedzieć czy coś!? Zaraz… Marcus: Huh.. wszędzie spiski.. Cassie: 'Powodzenia na eliminacjach.. ''Przytuliła się do niego dając buziaka. Inni byli zdegustowani widokiem. Ceremonia 130px '''Tori: Huhuhu! Witajcie na waszych.. kolejnych eliminacjach! Marcus: 'Ludzie.. mówiłem już wam! '''Georgia: '''Proszę cię. Mamy w to uwierzyć? ''Siadła nie przejmując się nim. 'Rouse: '''A ja wierzę.. w spiski.. ''Wyciągnęła jakiś plan rządowy. 'Rouse: '''Nie tylko oni wiedzą o kosmitach. '''Marcus: '''Co za popaprana drużyna.. ''Machnął ręką siadając wkurzony. '''Tori: Dobrze.. jesteście widzę znowu w świetnych nastojach. Proszę o głosowanie więc! Chwycili swój palmtopy. Marcus: '''Przemyślcie to jeszcze! '''Georgia: '''Teraz za późno.. '''Derek: Huh.. Tori: 'Dobra dobra... głosujcie. ''Każdy wziął palmtopa i zaczął głosować. Tori wzięła wyniki i zaczęła sprawdzać. 'Tori: '''Ok! Derek i Rouse są bezpieczne. ''Rzuciła im popcorn. '''Tori: 'Georgia też jesteś bezpieczna, choć miałaś głos. Hernando również bezpieczny. Rufus oczywiście też. ''Każdemu rzuciła popcorn. 'Tori: '''Ellen na każdej eliminacji masz chociaż jeden głos… '''Ellen: '''Warum! Ktoś mir próbuje się pozbyć!? '''Tori: '''Pewnie.. łap popcorn. ''Rzuciła jej popcornem. '''Ellen: Uff.. Tori: '''Marcus i Pamela. Jesteście zagrożeni. '''Marcus: '''Nie dziwię się.. '''Pamela: Ale ja! Hernando: Zdradziłaś me serduszko.. Pamela: AAA! Ochroń mnie Justin! Rzuciła w nim zdjęciem jak ninja rzuca shurikenem przycinając mu twarz. Tori: '''Nie skomentuję tego… Więc osobą która wylatuje jest…. … … … … .. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Pamela! '''Pamela: Nooooołł… Marcus: 'Zarąbiście! ''Wyskoczył z siedzenie. 'Tori: 'Żarcik! Marcus wylatuje z jednym głosem więcej. Rzuca jej popcorn. '''Tori: '''Chciałam byś wstał, szybciej pójdziesz do limuzyny. '''Marcus: '''Ty... '''Tori: Trzeba się dostosować do zawodników. Hehe.. Ok. Marcus, nie przeciągajmy, wynocha! Marcus: A jednak.. Wkurzony szedł dywanem do limuzyny. Marcus: '''Pewna jesteś? '''Tori: '''Pewna.. '''Marcus: Na sto procent? Tori: 'Zaraz ci szpilą w dupsko zasadzę byś tam wlazł… '''Marcus: '''Wciąż nie wierzę.. ''Nagle podszedł do niego Derek. 'Derek: '''Zauważyłem.. może nie jestem jak ty, ale wiem co to za ziółko. ''Poprawił okulary. '''Marcus: Hah.. ty coś zdziałasz? Pęknę ze śmiechu.. ale skoro jesteś, przekaż Cassie by wygrali kolejne zadanie. Klepnął go po ramieniu i wsiadł do limuzyna. Marcus: 'Nara skazańcy miłego życia z… ''Nagle szyba została zapłoniona i limuzyna odjechała. '''Tori: I tym razem odpadł na dobre. W końcu… Za dużo mamy już antagonistów w tym sezonie. Hmmm wciąż wariaci się trzymają i normalni.. ale nie ja to oceniam! Widzowie wy od tego jesteście. Więc obserwujcie, subujcie , likujcie co tylko chcecie! Ważne byście nie przegapili kolejnych odcinków Planu Totalnej Porażki – Nowych na Planie! Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki